wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Crowfoot
This edgy Skull bae belongs to D.A., claws off! Appearance Dark scales, tall stature, wide grins; this is Crowfoot, criminal, and leader of The Skull Sisters. She's a lanky, thin dragoness, with a bony build, and the utter lack of wings... She is larger then most, standing up to a grown male SkyWing's jawbone. Her shoulders are always held back, with perfect posture. And her tail is straight and poised. Scales as black as the night sky embellish her figure, and long white horns jut from her head. Crow's ears are large, and torn, and her neck is long. A few pale scales align her body here and there, while the lightest onyxes color her underbelly and throat. Her orbs are intelligent, slitted, and an unsettling grey. Where her wings used to be, is an intimidating metal contraption. A harness aligned with chains hold two very large blades attach to her back. A few wires covered with thin, torn fabrics stick out from the harness as well. Over Crowfoot's head is a large, white raven skull. It hides most of her face, except some of her mouth and eyes. Gold, silver, and purple war paint spirals along the head. And small golden hoops pierce the area above the skull's eyeholes. A large grin is always seen on this dragoness's smug face. Personality Smug grins, bravado, bad puns. What can you say? She's a birdbrain..... Abilities History Fear, love, betrayal.... Crowfoot wasn't always a light-taloned criminal, no, she was once a loved happy dragonet. But fate has always been unkind to the innocent... She was hatched to Ashtail and Startrail, a scribe and an assassin to the NightWing royals. The beginning of her life she was safe, warm, and loved. Growing up in the palace, and playing with the little princes and princesses due to her parent's high status. Her father, Ashtail, was a notorious and dangerous assassin. His name was that of legends, and all NightWings knew to respect him. Crow's mother, Startrail, was a scribe to the Queen, charting old wars, the legacies of deceased royals, and creating brilliant scrolls. Crow was brought up to read, write, and defend herself at an early age; while most dragonets of her status were taught of smaller, lesser things. She had everything, but nothing lasts forever... King Malice of the NightWings had begun to fear Ashtail, believing he would overthrow the royals with his renown abilities. Although Queen Dusk trusted him, and always made sure her husband never did anything drastic. But Dusk did not know the complete story; Malice and Ashtail had grown up together. And both had fallen in love with the clever and artistic Startrail; but Ashtail was engaged to the young princess, Dusk. Ashtail decided to take his fate into his own talons, and coerced a council member into switching the engagement onto Malice, since they were both of the same status and age. Terrified by having his life threatened by a young and dangerous dragonet, the council member reluctantly agreed, and the next day Malice was dragged off by his delighted parents to see the Queen and King. And the ditzy princess he'd be later forced to marry. Startrail later fell for Ash, and the two began spending more and more time together. As Malice watched helpless and heartbroken from the palace windows... Forever forced to love a dragon he did not care for; and watch the one he truly loved fade away from him. Malice loathed Ash for this, and swore one day to bring revenge upon him. And one the day his wife left to sign a peace treaty with the RainWings, Malice sent a small group of assassins to murder Ashtail, but spare Startrail and her dragonet. Quickly the assassins were dispatched, and approached the chambers of Ashtail beneath the cover of night. A dagger was raised, and quickly brandished, a dragon fell in the dark. When one of the guards lit her torch, they were horrified to reliaze Startrail had taken the sword for her husband and pushed him out of the way. Frozen by grief, Ashtail fell as well, leaving only their dragonet. The guards kept their heads low and spoke softly to the weeping youth. A new fire burned into the young NightWing's eyes, and taking her father's sword, she took the assassins by surprise. Their torch fell though, and quickly, flames spread and licked about. The guards grabbed the struggling dragonet, and took her to Malice. Crowfoot had been severely burned, leaving her wings charred and burned down to their ends. When the King heard what had happened he lashed out on the assassins, then turned to Crow, he uttered an apology, but she had lunged first. Quickly, the king of the NightWings fell to the talons of a small dragoness. Before she finished him though, Dusk returned, and was terrified at seeing her husband wounded and Crowfoot pinning him to the ground. Despite nearly being killed by her, he tried to explain it wasn't Crow's fault, but Dusk did not listen. Instead she told her soldiers to execute Crowfoot. Malice attacked the guards in a last attempt to redeem himself, but Dusk just chuckled as they bat him away. "I never did like you." She said with a grin, before throwing him into the dungeons, as Crowfoot escaped. Weeping, the small NightWing ran. She ran away from her home, from her dead parents, and her new occupation. A criminal. She kept running until she reached a place near the Sky Kingdom, there she collapsed near death, where a group of masked dragonesses adopted her. They fed, sheltered, and trained her. They called themselves the Skull Sisters, and swept the crying dragonet into the ranks. Shaping her up, and softly saying it would be alright. Crow, having something to fight for, flew through their rankings, and as the years passed by, found herself their second in command. After the old leader passed away peacefully, Crowfoot was dubbed their leader, and she is until this day...The once shattered dragonet, now the tall, dangerous dragoness. Guider Relationships Name: Name: Trivia * * * Gallery text Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters